Spare Tire
Spare Tire is an episode of the Happy Tree Friends Internet series, it is the seventh of Season 4 and 85th overall. Plot Giggles is staring confused at the traffic signs while standing on the sidewalk. Mole approaches in his car and runs over the signs, barely missing Giggles who took a dive upon seeing the vehicle. A nail deflates one of the tires and a sign slices Giggles' torso. Her torso, now a wheel-like shape, rolls in the place of the fifth wheel Mole was about to put on his car. Mole drives with Giggles' torso in the place of its wheel, leaving a trail of blood. The car stops by the gas station where Lumpy fills up the tank. Pop and Cub then appear, the former lights a match to smoke. Lumpy leaves the station, takes the match from Pop and throws it away. Unfortunately, Mole drives off with the hose spilling a trail of gasoline where the match lands. It begins a fire at the station that also follows the car's trail. Pop and Lumpy try to extinguish the fire, but the station explodes leaving only their bones behind. The fire continues to follow the trail of gasoline, and it arrives at Toothy's house which was just previously damaged from Mole's car. Toothy grabs a fire extinguisher, but the force drives him against the wall, crushing his organs and killing him. The fire then goes under Lammy's rubber pool where it heats the water. Lammy spots a bubble and tries to pops it, blowing her face off in the process. Mole's car finally stops (likely from the empty gas tank) and the fire blows it up. Mole becomes tied to a tree through his intestines and a tire falls on the end of it. A sad and hurt Cub approaches, but he becomes happy by playing with the "swing" created from the accident. In the hospital, Sniffles uses Mole's fifth wheel to replace the missing part of Giggles. Then he uses an air hose, inflating the tire, and successfully brings Giggles back to life. Moral "A bad leadership is like a flat tire. It doesn't go anywhere until being replaced." Deaths # Lumpy and Pop are vaporized by an explosion. # Toothy's organs are crushed against a wall by his extinguisher. # Lammy's face is torn off by an explosion of boiling water. # Mole is killed when his car explodes. Injuries # Cub is injured in the explosion at the gas station. # Giggles is killed by being sliced apart from traffic signs, but Sniffles brings her back to life. Goofs #Lumpy's antlers rotate several times. #When Giggles is on the hospital bed, her blood is pink. #The car Mole was driving didn't get damaged after going through Toothy's house. #It's unknown how the blood and gasoline-trail got under Lammy's rubber pool, unless she placed it there afterwards (though due to time of the fire spreading and the fact that a trail of blood and gasoline would probably be noticed by her it's quite unlikely). It was probably needed for the scene to take place in general. #When Lumpy dies, his bow stays floating in the air. Trivia *The sneak peek is officially posted 19 days after the previous episode. *This is the first episode of 2014. *Coincidentally, there's an episode with a similar title to this one's. The name of it is "Spare Me" which also starred the Mole and also had Sniffles in it. *This is Toothy's first appearance in season 4. *This is The Mole's first appearance since Pet Peeve, and his first starring role since The Chokes On You. Coincidentally, The Mole appears with Lumpy in both episodes. *This is the third time where The Mole drives a vehicle in Season 4. In this episode, The Mole isn't driving the van he had in Pet Peeve and it's a different car than the car he had in past episodes. Instead of being purple, it is red; instead of being a wide and tall car, it is narrow and short. *It was supposedly going to be released during the Christmas break, but it was delayed. *It is the second time that Lammy dies (after All In Vein). But this is her first onscreen death. *This is the first time Lammy appears without her sweater. *This is the second regular episode where Cub survives while Pop dies (after A Vicious Cycle). *This is the first time that Mole's face is seen onscreen and proves that he doesn't have eyes (though it may have been caused from the explosion which also ripped that part of his face off). *This is the second time that a character survives just by pumping air in the body. *This makes Giggles the fourth character to be revived after death, the other three being Petunia, Handy (I Nub You) and Disco Bear (A Change Of Heart). Though only Disco Bear and Giggles remain alive through these episodes. *Like in See You Later, Elevator, the deaths have started because Pop lit a match. *This marks the first regular episode since We're Scrooged! where Sniffles survives. *This is the first episode in Season 4 without a video bomber, while this is the 3rd episode in season 4 that Truffles doesn't appear. *Lumpy and Pop's deaths are kind of similar to Lumpy's death in Brake The Cycle. *This is the first episode where Cub seems to realize what death means (except if he was crying because of the injuries he got from the explosion). *Toothy's house seems to consist of only one room. *Since Giggles was revived, this is the first episode where Lammy is the only female character to die. *This is the first time Lammy and Mr. Pickles appear in an episode without Truffles. Gallery OopA.png|Whoever put those signs has no sense of direction! Kkkkkkkkk.png|Uh oh. Mole's on the road again. Dhj.png|I smell something bad in the air, Lumpy's got a new job! IMG_20140108_072032.jpg|Fire in front of a Gas Station... a44822f7jw1ecc8dkux6nj20i00a9wfk.jpg|Toothy saw the fire IMG_20140108_071944.jpg|Fire Extinguishers don't work like that. lhjry5.png|Fun Fact: Pickles float! IMG_20140108_072001.jpg|Fun Fact: Lambs and bubbles do NOT go together! Lammy death 2.jpg|We rest our case here. IMG_20140108_071930.jpg|Fun Fact: Mole intestines can make such a lovely substitute for rope! IMG_20140108_071916.jpg|Rubber tires can now replace up to 1/3 of the body. Category:Internet Episodes Category:Internet Season 4 Category:Episodes